


Banana Bus Squad one-shots

by GhostFedora



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFedora/pseuds/GhostFedora
Summary: Random AU one-shots based around a them/song/prompt etc. regarding the Banana Bus Squad





	1. Intro thingy

Now I know what you're thinking:  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
No? Well, at least I'm back now, for good this time. This time I actually want to dedicate time and effort to my stories and hopefully, they'll be better so you'll enjoy them more :)  
Beforehand, I had other things on that I enjoyed, such as Osu!, Dead by Daylight and Payday 2. However, I've slowly given up on gaming and decided to try fanfic-writing once more, like I used to way back whenever I actually did update my works here. But anyways, new year, new start.

As for this, just another one-shot book in the pile of many, I decided to start off light with this so I could slowly ease my way back into writing as to risking a full-blown story that is barely touched. So these will be short tales with one or 2 ships but I'm more likely to update this as to a proper novel. So just bare with me for a while, but I'll get there. Who knows, maybe I'll get back around to updating my other stories (Experimental and divided). 

But for now, this'll do. Hope you all enjoy these short AU tales!

Ghost.


	2. H20Vanoss: best invisible friend

Blah Blah fucking Blah. All that flowed through the young Canasian's ears simply flowed right back out. No matter the endless stream of "healing methods" used by endless unnameable psychiatrists, nothing appeared to work in the eyes of the parents. They were so sure that their son was only hallucinating, but at this point, all hope seemed lost. Maybe he really wasn't curable (as they so wrongfully believed). But Mr hadn't given up hope yet: there was one last option to try. That was this last hope, and he was far past desperate to try "save" his young son. Said young son was muttering to what seemed to be himself, under his breath as to not be within earshot of his parents. However, he knew he was doing it, and Mr Fong frowned with narrow eyes at his "cursed" child.

"Evan!"

Evan flinches, his gaze snapping from the empty seat to his left onto his father's own dark irises.

"Huh?"

"What did we tell you about talking to _him_?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Not to."

"And what were you doing?"

"Talking to him..."

"Don't do that again, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir..."

With that acceptance, Evan's head hangs, shadows of pain and loneliness forming under his deep chocolate eyes. Deep down, he knew his parents wouldn't understand why _he_ was so damn important to him, why it is he talks to  _him_ or why  _he's_ been there for his whole life while his parents only cared for the profits he made from part-time jobs over the weekends. His father never showed a trace of respect for his son's being, while his mother struggled to hold the same visage as her husband. Deep down, Evan knew she did care, but couldn't show such affection around him: only when it was the two of them. The times they had alone together were surprisingly pleasant, but rare. She knew nothing was wrong with her son, but simply followed through with her husband's endless schemes purely out of fear. Evan knew this, and never held this against her. His father on the other hand, that was a complete different story. The endless visits to doctors and psychiatrists, the endless medication, all of it drove him crazier than he would have ever been. Luckily,  _he_ stuck by his side to keep him sane.

_"Evan, please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."_

 Evan sighed and raised his head ever so slightly to side-glance at the empty seat beside him. There, a shorter male a few years older than himself locked eye-contact with him, a small smile of reassurance upon his delicate face. Soft black hair tickled the top of his eyelids, rosy cheeks dotted with lone dimples. The Canasian softly flashes a glint of a smile before gently taking the elder male's hand in his own.

"I know, Del...I'm just sick of all this with my dad."

_"Don't worry, Ev, I'm not going anywhere."_

"Promise?"

Del smiles and gently reaches over to peck the Canasian's soft tan cheek, leaving a deep rose blush upon them. Evan quickly pulls the collar of his red signature jacket higher up his neck to hide the blush on his cheeks, hoping that his father doesn't notice and get suspicious. Before he knew it, the car had pulled up near an ancient church building. The sheer overwhelming nature of the looming shadows above instantly send a harsh shiver over the young boys' spines. Rotting gargoyles perched upon crumbling pillars of gloom. Evan squeezed Del's with a stone-hard grip as he was roughly led inside by his father. His mother softly grasped his arm, knowing fully well that his other hand was occupied. Sometimes, she would be able to seethe faint outline of his best friend. Evan quickly smiles softly up at his mother before being dragged inside. 

 

The walls leaked with horror and sorrow, all stained glass windows coated thickly to block all light peaking through. Shadows misted the atmosphere, so deep you could cut a knife through it. basically, the whole area reeked purely of despair and death: and this utterly terrified the two boys. Evan shuddered deeply, grasping tightly onto Del's arm as the male wraps his free arm around his waist.

"Uh, Dad...? Why are we here?"

"We're here to finally fix you. If this doesn't work, then you're a lost cause."

"But I'm not-"

"I don't want to hear it. You're broken and Dr Death **will** fix you."

Del instantly shivers, the name clearly striking a personal nerve with the invisible boy. He koala clings to Evan, constantly shaking in pure fear as he saw the owner of the horror cathedral. His pure dull grey eyes instantly lock onto that of Del's with an all too knowing smirk upon his face. 

"Is this the one, Mr Fong?"

"The cursed child? Yeah, that's him. Nasty litt-"

"Not the boy. The one that cannot be seen."

"What the hell?"

Death reaches over and grasps Del's arm, somehow pulling him away from Evan's side. The young boi panics, attempting to escape while Death grabs a mysterious powder the color of Del's ocean eyes. Evan instantly raced to grab Del's hand, but his mother grabbed him and held him against her chest as her only son burst into sheds of tears endlessly down his small cheeks.

"Del..."

"Who the fuck is Del?"

"I will show you Mr. Fong."

He dumps the powder over Del's small body, revealing the male to Evan's parents fully. Instantly, Mrs Fong gasps, eyes wide as she finally saw the boy that kept her boy happy his whole life. Mr Fong on the other hand narrows his eyebrows at the young male.

"My son was a  _fairy_?!"

"So it would seem."

He growls, glaring at his son with a fiery hatred.

"Get rid of him."

"Are you sure that is a wise choice?"

"You heard me."

Evan's heart sank, his pupils turning minuscule as his eyes went wide. He attempted with all he can to reach his friend, his  _invisible best friend_ , as he was slowly dragged away deeper into the halls of Death's clutches. As he was led back to the car by his father, Evan called out to his best friend one last time.

"I love you,  _Delirious!"_

 

**...**

**WTF did I do?!?!?!? QMQ**  


End file.
